1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment steamer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transportable garment steamer providing improved efficiency, effectiveness and convenience in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garment steamers for use in the home are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,047, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,266, U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,857 and EP 0 079 866 each disclose a different variation on such a device.
None of the above, provide for a garment steamer that cooperates with a variety of different attachments to create a variety of different steam or vapor emitting effects, generates/emits a concentration of ions and/or ozone, and has a variety of other advantageous features. Such features include a collapsible/telescopic hanger/rod assembly, a separable fluid container, a separable insulated hose, as well as various safety features for improving safety in use. Thus, there is a need for a portable home garment steamer having the aforementioned features to provide greater flexibility, convenience, and efficiency in use. Also, preferably the steamer has a body that is sleek, compact, lightweight, and easily transportable.